Producer Letter III
Greetings Immortals, Today’s letter covers a variety of topics, including the new update, our bug fix process, and the future of Dawn of Gods. First of all, we’ve been very happy with the update that was launched at the beginning of October. We on the Dawn of Gods team believe that the new changes improve the game in a significant way. We really hope that you're all enjoying the new version as much as we are! We'd also like to thank you for your patience during the time it took us to get the update ready. While we had originally planned to release the update at the end of September, we had some unexpected bugs which delayed the update to the beginning of October. We worked hard on fixing the issues before launch, and we think the results speak for themselves. How do you like the new training system? Speaking of bugs, we appreciate all in-game problems you report to us. We do our very best to fix them in a timely manner. To give you a little more transparency on this topic, allow me to explain how an in-game bug gets fixed. Once the GM team receives a bug report, they file a corresponding report in our internal tracking system. This new bug report then goes to our QA colleagues, who test and confirm the issue in the live game and on the test server. After confirmation, the bug report goes to the developers for further research to determine the cause of the problem. Depending on the complexity of the issue, this can anywhere between a few days and several weeks. Sometimes it takes a very long time to identify which game version/device model/operating system is affected by the bug. Once the developers identify and fix the issue, we receive a patch that we initially deploy on the test server. Our QA colleagues then confirm whether the patch resolves the issue. For minor issues, it takes at least 2 days for us to completely confirm whether the problem is fixed and establish that the patch does not introduce new issues to the game. For more complex issues, the process might take longer. If we establish that the issue is not fixed, the whole process repeats until we receive a working patch. If the issue is confirmed as fixed, we then perform a maintenance session, during which we deploy the new patch. This maintenance is an intense team effort: operations colleagues, QA colleagues, GMs, customer support and the developers all have to work together to make sure everything is patched correctly. During the maintenance, the team runs another QA test to make sure everything is in order. If they give the green light, our operations colleagues restart the servers for the live game. For the coming months, our first priority is to fix all the remaining issues affecting gameplay. We're also currently working on releasing new content that will enrich the game and extend your playing experience. We’ve listened to your suggestions and are happy to announce that the game will be available in three new languages! As you might have already noticed in the Decoration section of the Market, we're going to introduce the World Championship, our exciting new PvP event. Lastly, we’re working on a brand new additional quest tab, which will offer you more rewards for a limited time. These new features will be tested extensively over the coming weeks, and we'll launch the new version as soon as we're convinced that the game is stable and functional. Next week, we'll launch a new form for our second AMA session. We hope you have lots of interesting questions for GD Artemis, GM Saphir, Artist Kilo, and me! We're looking forward to answering your questions and sharing our vision for the game with you. See you in the game! All the best, PM Gaia